Złoty wiek
Totalna Porażka: Podróż w Czasie odcinek 9 Początek Chris: '''W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Podróży w Czasie: Portugalia i Filipiny, to drugie miejsce było miejscem ostatniego wyzwania. Sabotaż filipińskich oddziałów, zresztą nie będę tyle opowiadał, przecież czytaliście tamten odcinek. Nieważne. Co się zdarzy tym razem? Jak to się odbije na zawodnikach? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę : Podróż w Czasie!!! Wyzwanie Wiek XVI, Polska. '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj każę wam zrobić zadanie może nieco nietypowe dla tych czasów, ale o to w tym chodzi. Macie rozkręcić działalność rzemieślniczą. '''Luke: Gdyby był tu Owen, spytałby: Dżem-mieślniczą? I krzyknąłby: ŁUUUUHUUU!!! Ja nie wiem, to jest jakiś żarcioman. Chris: Tak, ale na szczęście już go tutaj nie ma. I jeszcze jedna sprawa: Do Rycerzy wraca jedna osoba, właściwie jeden osób... eh... to Alex. Alex: Hejka. Louis: O wilku mowa, a wilk tu. Alex: Czemu wilk? Retrospekcja Louisa Heather: Chris to kompletny palant. Duncan: No ba. Louis: Brakuje tu tego Alexa, czy jak mu tam - on by coś na pewno wymyślił. Koniec retrospekcji Alex: '''Jak mu tam? JAK MU TAM? Mam jedno z najkrótszych imion w programie a ty go nawet nie zapamiętałeś? '''Louis: To zapamiętaj sobie,że najważniejsze jest zapamiętać SWOJE IMIĘ, a cudze to... Alex:'''No, dokończ... CZEKAM. '''Chris: Dacie MI skończyć? Alex i Louis: '''NIE! '''Chris: Mogę was obu zaraz odesłać Rękawicą Wstydu! Chwila ciszy. Chris: Tak myślałem. A więc to zadanie będzie NIECO MNIEJ brutalne, bo nie miałem pomysłu jakie takie wyzwanie mógłbym wam wymyślić. Więc Olimpijczycy będą szewcami a Rycerze sukiennikami. Chris prowadzi zawodników przez jedno z polskich miast. Przechodzień1: Czyż kiedykolwiek widział kto takich dziwolągów? Przechodzień2: Zaiste, dziwni to są zjadacze chleba. Louis(z sarkazmem i ponurą miną): Ehhh, mnie też miło was poznać. Alex: Co oni gadają? Luke: '''To jest po średniowiecznemu, czy jakoś tak. Chris doprowadza ich do dwóch mizernych rzemieślniczych chat. '''Chris: Poczekajcie tu. Chris wchodzi jednymi drzwiami, dwa razy słychać dźwięk pieniędzy i Chris wychodzi drugimi drzwiami. Po chwili właściciele wybiegli zadowoleni z dolarami zamiast oczu. Chris: Droga wolna. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim ci idioci się zorientują, że dałem im fałszywe dolary. Chodźcie. Domek po lewej jest dla Rycerzy a po prawej dla Olimpijczyków. Rycerze Louis: A co robią sukiennicy? Duncan: Ę, chyba suknie. Ale towar jest gotowy. Olimpijczycy Luke: Więc buty... Matsu: Mamy je zrobić? Luke: Nie, towar jest już przygotowany. Mógłby ktoś zareklamować. Geoff: '''Ja mogę pójść. Geoff wyszedł z chaty i zostawił otwarte drzwi. '''Geoff: Buty! Kupujcie buty! Dwa dukaty za parę! Kupujcie buty! Dwa dukaty gratis! E...co? Luke(facepalm): Ten żółtodziób wszystko pomylił. Rycerze Louis: Co on się tak drze? Wychodzi z chaty i widzi Geoffa. Zbliżają się ludzie. Louis: Nie słuchajcie go! To kanciarz! Olimpijczycy widząc że tłum się oddala, wybiegają z chaty próbując ich zatrzymać. Louis postanowił skorzystać z okazji. Wbiegł do chaty, przebiegł przez przejście do chaty Olimpijczyków i uszkodził ich towar. W niektórych butach poustawiał pułapki. Pędem wrócił do chaty Rycerzy. Olimpijczycy wrócili i nic nie zauważyli. Geoff potknął się i oparł o półkę z butami,jeden but spadł podeszwą do góry, pokazując pułapkę na myszy, która zaczepiła się na palcu Geoffa. Geoff: AU! Luke: A to co? To pewnie sprawka Louisa. Mam plan idźcie na nich nakrzyczeć, ale idźcie naokoło, a ja... (złowieszczy uśmiech) Wszyscy Olimpijczycy postępują według planu Luke'a.Idą się kłócić z Rycerzami. A Luke wkrada się do chaty Rycerzy, drze wszystkie ubrania i tkaniny, ale słyszą to Rycerze. Louis: Hej! Matsu: '''Wiej Luke! Luke ucieka przez drzwi do chaty Olimijczyków,z niej wybiega na zewnątrz, a za nim Rycerze. Jak wiadomo z finałowego odcinka poprzedniego sezonu Luke jest bardzo szybki, więc prędko im uciekł i dobiegł do Chrisa. Za nim jego drużyna i potem Rycerze. '''Chris: No,no,no widzę sabotaż. Matsu: Skąd wiedziałeś? Chris: Mam swoje sposoby. Retrospekcja Chrisa Geoff reklamuje buty. Kamera nieco po lewej, Chef z notesem. Louis się zakrada i niszczy buty, na półce Chef z notesem. Luke drze tkaniny, za drzwiami Chef z notesem. Koniec retrospekcji Chris: Nikt nie wygrywa i zorganizuję wam wyzwanie dodatkowe. Wszyscy jęczą. Wyzwanie dodatkowe Teraźniejszość - wyjątkowo :) Chris: Każdy z was musi przenieść szklankę wody po lichej kładce nad rekinami i nie uronić ani kropli. Luke i Matsu zaliczają, Alex też, pozostali także. Zostają tylko Louis i Geoff. Teraz kolej Geoffa. Geoff wchodzi na kładkę. Louis stosuje sztuczkę, którą podpatrzył kiedyś u Luke'a. Czerwony atrament wlewa do wody, rekiny szaleją, uderzają w kładkę. Geoff chwieje się tak mocno, że szklanka z wodą wylewa mu się na twarz i on sam spada. Ucieka z wody przed rekinami najszybciej, jak może i na suchym lądzie pada na twarz. Chris: A więc wygrali Rycerze. Rycerze wiwatują. Chris: A Olimpijczycy wyślą kogoś Rękawicą Wstydu. ZNOWU. Olimpijczycy gniewnie patrzą na Geoffa. Ceremonia eliminacji Przebieg eliminacji Chris: Głosy już oddane i podliczone. Ktoś odpadnie i już nie wróci... NIGDY! Chyba że ja mu pozwolę... Luke przewraca oczami. Chris: Byliście prawie jednomyślni,a wyniki są takie. Zostają: Matsu, Courtney, Gwen i... . . . . . . . . . . . . . Luke. Pora na ciebie, Geoff. Rękawica Wstydu Chris: Chcesz może coś powiedzieć przed ciosem życia? Geoff otwiera usta,żeby coś powiedzieć... Chris: '''Czas minął! Uruchamia Rękawicę. '''Geoff: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Koniec Chris: Dalej dziewiątka. Ciekawe, kto jeszcze wróci... Luke bierze kamerę do rąk i przesuwa ją w swoją stronę. Luke: Nie słuchajcie go, tylko czytajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż w Czasie! KONIEC :) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży w Czasie